Abstract ? Education and Training A crucial component of the mission of the TNPRC is to educate and train graduate and veterinary students, postdoctoral fellows and veterinarians, undergraduates, and visiting scientists. The TNPRC leadership and faculty strongly believe that it is at National Primate Research Centers where the best training in nonhuman primate research may be provided, and is very much aware of their role in this endeavor. This is evidenced by the learning opportunities that were made available to trainees and students of different levels, and by the numbers of undergraduate and graduate students, postdoctoral, and veterinary fellows that were trained in the current funding period. Faculty and staff have participated, in addition, in the teaching of graduate courses at several departments within and outside Tulane. An important new feature of the TNPRC Education and Training program was the institution of the Mentoring Program. Dr. Cariappa Annaiah was recruited with the mandate to strengthen mentoring activities. He has created a novel and ambitious Mentoring Program. The goal of the Mentoring Program dovetails with the broader educational mission of TNPRC, in that it is intended to facilitate the maturation of academic, scientific, and managerial knowledge and skills in junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students through the time-tested method of mentorship. The Program is viewed as a resource for the mentees, to assist them in meeting TNPRC and Tulane University expectations. It is also an opportunity for senior faculty to share their scientific, and managerial expertise with the next generation of scientists.